Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for coordinating actions among multiple concurrently executing threads.
Background of the Invention
In conventional computer systems, multiple threads of execution may be executed in order to take best advantage of processing resources. However, in many applications, coordination among separate threads of execution is needed. This is readily performed for small number of threads by generating events within threads that are shared with other threads, which then take appropriate action based on the events. This approach, however, results in delays and high processing overhead.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for coordinating between threads.